


不眠之夜

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, M/M, PWP, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克没有乖乖去睡觉，而是偷偷溜进了布鲁斯的书房





	

**Author's Note:**

> PWP  
> 未成年的、还是Robin的迪克  
> 古早漫时期设定

迪克穿着袜子偷偷溜过走廊，这样不会有脚步声，他猫着腰上了楼，伸手打开了书房门。布鲁斯还没有睡，他在书房整理一些下周董事会要用的文件，而现在已经是后半夜了，未成年人早该上床睡觉才是。  
“迪克。”布鲁斯当然察觉到了开门从门缝溜进来的身影，穿着睡衣上衣和白色内裤，“已经过了你睡觉的时间了。”  
“可是明天不用上课，布鲁斯。”迪克轻轻关上门，轻巧溜到布鲁斯身边，爬到了他的大腿上，“我已经把作业写完啦，也刷过牙了，所以还有什么不可以？”  
布鲁斯看着坐在他身上的迪克，他没有穿睡裤，但是穿了棉袜，小腿和大腿裸露在空气中，磨蹭着他的大腿和手臂，蓝眼睛用狗狗一样的眼神看着他。布鲁斯只好放下手里的文件，把他抱在怀里，迪克磨蹭着他的手心，一副温顺的样子。  
“周末没必要睡那么早。”  
“你想做什么？”布鲁斯亲了亲他的脸颊，男孩子在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势坐下，“这样吗？”  
“还有别的。”迪克笑着抱住他的脖子，撅起嘴巴，“你亲错地方了布鲁斯。”  
他笑着吻上了男孩的嘴唇，手掌抚摸着他柔软的腰肢和屁股，迪克的大腿缠上布鲁斯的腰，磨蹭着布鲁斯正在充血的下体，蹭着他的脸颊嘻嘻直笑。  
“嘿，迪克。”  
“噢，我还以为你喜欢坏男孩呢。”迪克伸手勾住右脚上的袜子要脱下来，布鲁斯拉住了他的手，吻了吻他的手心，“怎么了布鲁斯，你喜欢我穿着袜子吗？”  
小男孩穿着袜子的小腿总是可爱到令人犯罪，当然布鲁斯不会如实回答他是不是喜欢迪克穿着袜子，对他而言抚摸男孩光滑的皮肤，亲吻调皮又香甜的舌头才是重要的，没有什么比这样更令人满足，也没有什么比这样更令人兴奋的了——那个小家伙的睡衣滑下来，像一头故意陷入困境的乳羊，撩拨着狮子的神经。  
“我以为你会好好睡觉，迪克。”布鲁斯将他剥开亲吻他的身体，迪克咯咯笑着将睡衣扔在地上：“夜巡的时候你就不会这么说，布鲁斯。”  
“我倒是想把你禁足到三十岁，可惜阿尔弗雷德不同意。”  
“阿尔弗雷德也不会同意你总是这么晚睡。”迪克捧着布鲁斯的手舔了舔，拉着他摸到自己的身后，“但是已经快天亮了布鲁斯。”  
迪克的后穴已经润滑扩张过，轻松就吞下他的三根手指，内壁蠕动着像是最色情的邀请。他抬起腰，一只手偷偷摸了摸布鲁斯的下身，阴茎已经开始勃起，但布鲁斯脸上一点表现都没有，只是抚摸着他的腰，另一只手插进他的后穴，脸上带着玩味的笑容。  
“我在整理文件，迪克，下周开会要用到的。”  
“你每天晚上都要用到罗宾，布鲁斯，今天晚上也要用到。”  
“写完了作业不代表你可以睡一整天，神奇男孩。”  
布鲁斯抱起迪克，将他压在书桌上，光裸的后背磨蹭在桌面和文件上，发出悉悉索索的声音。他扯下男孩的棉质内裤，青涩的阴茎已经吐出不少前液，粉色的龟头膨胀着，从内裤里弹了出来。  
“布鲁斯……”迪克扭动着身体，大张着双腿，努力把吞吃着布鲁斯的后穴露出给他看，“还满意吗布鲁斯？”  
“并不满意，因为我本来打算准备文件的，迪克。”布鲁斯抽出自己的手指，沾满了迪克后穴里的润滑液，“现在这些文件都不能用了。”  
说着他解开自己的腰带，掏出又涨又硬的阴茎，分开迪克的臀瓣慢慢挤了进去。  
“迪克……”布鲁斯不着痕迹地喘息了一声，慢慢在男孩还没长开的体内动了起来，“迪克……你真应该被关一天禁闭。”  
“哦，如果被关禁闭也能这样的话……偶尔一天也不是不可以，布鲁斯。”迪克努力吞下布鲁斯的阴茎，那东西在他体内冲撞起来，他不由自主地发出一串高亢的尖叫，“哦啊——布鲁斯——啊啊，啊啊，太……快了……好棒——嗯啊——”  
迪克未成年的身体还未发育完全，就像是一只鲜活的蚌，被撬开的身体多汁鲜美又紧致有力，他的双腿在布鲁斯身体两侧蹬动着，又会因为被顶到前列腺的敏感点痉挛在半空中，穿着棉袜的小腿磨蹭着布鲁斯的手臂，夹紧他让他更快一点，更深一点。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯——”迪克呻吟着，布鲁斯像是在享受贝肉的食肉鸟，正啄着他的肉，“啊啊，布鲁斯——快点，快点啊——”  
“着急，迪克。”布鲁斯不紧不慢地操着男孩的后穴，两手的拇指按进了他的后穴，“我说过你应该保持耐心。”  
“不，不行，我做不到！”迪克用力摇头，努力把屁股抬得更高，“快干我，布鲁斯，用力，快点，干我——哈啊，啊啊啊，就是，这样，快点——啊啊！布鲁斯！好棒，好棒布鲁斯——”  
布鲁斯操弄的速度加快了，迪克的哭喊声大了起来，但无疑他是在享受的，棉袜下的脚趾蜷了起来，一只被干上快感顶点的知更鸟将要给他回报——“布鲁斯！再用力点，嗯啊——快，快点——啊啊布鲁斯，爱你，嗯啊，我爱你——”  
布鲁斯扯下迪克右脚上的袜子，将他的脚趾舔入口中，迪克的哭喊声更大了，随着布鲁斯的舔弄和操弄，迪克尖叫着到了高潮，前液像水一样从他的阴茎大量流出来，弄湿了布鲁斯的书桌和文件。  
“怎么样，迪克？”布鲁斯在收紧的后穴里又干了几下，拔出来射在了男孩的小腹上，“现在想睡了吗？”  
迪克颤颤地伸出手臂，布鲁斯将他抱进怀里，亲了亲他的嘴唇。迪克紧紧抱着布鲁斯的脖子，用力点了点头。  
“我好爽，布鲁斯……”  
“我的文件也不能用了。”布鲁斯把迪克的睡衣捡起来给他穿上，迪克松垮的披着睡衣，胸口被布鲁斯咬了点点吻痕，右脚的袜子被扯掉，看上去更加色情。“我今天是真的不用睡了。”  
迪克没回答他，他缩在布鲁斯的怀里睡着了。布鲁斯抱着迪克在椅子上坐了会儿，最后还是站起来，抱着他回了卧室。  
“好好睡吧，迪克。”他轻声对男孩说，然后吻了他的嘴唇，“我……爱你。”  
——下次在我醒的时候说啊，布鲁斯。  
迪克闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的想着。


End file.
